Van Gogh Code
by AkaiSuisho
Summary: The Church at Auvers that was painted by Van Gogh a month before his suicide was stolen from Louvre, one of the great art museums located at Paris. Team 7 was assigned to take the painting back. Will Kakashi’s team get the painting back?sasuXsakuXgaa
1. Chapter 1

**Van Gogh Code**

**(summary)**

The Church at Auvers that was painted by Van Gogh a month before his suicide was stolen from Louvre, one of the great art museums located at Paris. Team seven was assigned to take the painting back. Will Kakashi's team get the painting back? Are they ready for the secrets that they will unleash during this mission? Read and find-out!

**Act 1: The Mission**

"_Team seven, here is a class B mission for you guys."_

"_Yahoo! At last a mission!"_ Naruto said excitedly. The 5th handed them a document. It is about the mission they are going to deal with.

"_The Church at Auvers, one of Van Gogh's works, was stolen. Your mission is to bring it back. As fast as possible."_

"_That's all? I thought we will have a harder and more dangerous mission." _Naruto pouted.

"_Don't be sad Naruto! You'll discover that this mission isn't that boring right Kakashi?"_ the 5th looked at Kakashi who smiled at her. You can only say this because of his eyes.

"_That's right drop-out! And besides, if we are going to have a dangerous mission this time, you're surely be in trouble!" _Sasuke snap.

"_Or… Naruto will cause the trouble!" _Sakura laugh teasingly. Naruto didn't like this so he frowned.

As the team arrived at Paris, they alladmired the beauty of the place.

_"WOW! This place is sooo… beautiful!"_ Sakura said with admiration and awe.

_"I agree with you Sakura-chan!" _Sasuke said as he looked around.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and she started day-dreaming. She told herself _"This is the perfect place for Sasuke and me! Oh Sasuke…" _

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's staring at him again. Irritated, he started walking away. Sakura was disappointed as he does.

Finally, the team arrived at Paris. They admired the beauty of the place.

_"WOW! This place is sooo… beautiful!"_ Sakura said with admiration and awe.

_"I agree with you Sakura-chan!" _Sasuke said as he looked around.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and she started day-dreaming. She told herself _"This is the perfect place for Sasuke and me! Oh Sasuke…" _

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's staring at him again. Irritated, he started walking away. Sakura was disappointed as he does.

_"Hey… Hey looked there! It's a very big tower!"_ Naruto shouted as he pointed at tremendous building.

_"That's a building Naruto! It's not a tower!"_ Sakura explained.

_"What ever!" _Naruto said.


	2. Act 2: The Passageway at the Museum

**Disclaimer: I don't owned this anime or anyone of it's characters. This story was made by my imagination. Any similarity with the story is fully coincidental. **

**Previously at Van Gogh Code: **

Team seven arrived at Paris for their mission.

"_Hey… Hey looked there! It's a very big tower!"_ Naruto shouted as he pointed at tremendous building.

"_That's a building Naruto! It's not a tower!"_ Sakura explained.

"_What ever!" _Naruto said.

**Act 2: I Found It!**

They entered their apartment that will be their base until they finished the mission.

"_Wow, this apartment's nice too!"_Sakura said contentedly.

"_Hey listen up, the three of you!" _Kakashi called them. The three genins approached Kakashi and they looked closely at the paper in the table.

"_That's the map of the museum right?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_You're right. As you can see here, the museum is well guarded. Hidden cameras are all over the place. It's impossible for an ordinary man to steal the painting without being seen." _Kakashi concluded.

"_So, this means… our thief is a ninja?" _Sakura suggested.

"_He could be!" _Kakashi said as he placed his fingers under his chin.

"_Or… It could be an inside job." _Sasuke said as he glances upon his teacher

"_That could also be possible Sasuke!"_Kakashi exclaimed.

"_Baa! Even this thief is a skilled ninja or an employee of this museum, we must catch him! And take the panting back!"_ Naruto said as he raises his fist highly.

The following day, team seven visited the museum. They search for clues, ask the employees, but still they failed to found anything.

"_Man! Why it there's no one here who could tell us what had really happened here. They didn't even notice anyone who's suspiciously inspecting the place." _Sakura pouted as she sits on the floor.

Sasuke stared at the void space where the painting used to hang at. _"This surface's clean. The thief surely plans everything."_

Kakashi looked at the space as well _"Or somebody from the museum helped the thief in cleaning out the evidences."_

"_And why should he have to do that?" _Sakura ask the jounin.

"_Well I don't…_" Before Kakashi could finish his statement, Naruto accidentally leaned on the wall and it was pushed inside.

"_Hey! Hey! Look! I found something!"_ Naruto shouted gleefully.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke walk towards him to check their friend's discovery.

"_A secret passage? Interesting!" _Kakashi said as he pushed harder at the wall that Naruto leaned-on earlier. The passage was now opened, Kakashi took his flash light and he began looking inside. _"Come follow me! We're going in!"_

The three genins took their flashlight as they entered the passage.

-End of Act 2-

**Next at Van Gogh Code **

**Sneak Peak:**

"_Who could have thought that our unlucky drop-out will find the thief's hide-out?"_

"_Will you shut-up Sasuke!"_

_The team meet the person responsible for the lost of "The Church at Auvers". They drop their jaw wide open when they saw the thief face-to-face._

"_You…You're a… You're a…"_

_Pls. wait for my updates. I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading my fic._


End file.
